jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Electric Fences
Overview Fences '''are small features, but they are included in many locations on the map, with 2 of them being electric. The top of Electric Fences can shock players, causing them to take some damage, but not all of it. It takes 25 of a player's health. If players take damage from them 4 times, they will die. Regular fences, like the one around the Baseball Field, do not cause damage. Location of Electric fences: '''These fences can kill players if they touch them * ''Prison'': 'The Prison has many electric fences around, mainly around the exit. They take up around 3/5 of the Prison. Players can mainly find them if they escape through the Power Box method. They are also found on the wall that players can blow up. * '''City Criminal Base'': '''There aren't as many Electric Fences here, but there's still a decent amount in this location. They take up the whole exterior of the criminal base, but players probably won't get hurt by these; they're tall, and players usually can avoid jumping in this location. Players are encouraged to still keep an eye out for them, though. *''Jewelry Store Roof'''' (removed): '''This location had the least amount of Electric Fences, but they were the shortest fences. Although, only one exit (on the roof) brought players right near the fence. These weren't too dangerous. As of the Fall 2018 Update, these fences had orange colored barbed wire. These were removed as of The Mega Robbery update. *[[Military Base|Military Base]]: The Military Base is surrounded in Electric Fences. However, these ones only damage from the sides. *[[Airport|Airport]]:' 'Like the Military Base, the airport is also surrounded in Electric Fences and will damage the player from the sides. Gallery 18b7c11edbf4670b98e8374f713ae32b-jpg.jpg|''An example of an Electric Fence in the Prison. 0ca0b40016218258b9ebf41cc2d40946-png.jpg|''An example of Electric Fences in the City Criminal Base.'' 2b7fdb3fcadc16f669721b4a3a00bf16-png.jpg|''The Electric Fences on top of the Jewelry Store roof (removed).'' Fence.JPG|A Military Base Fence Trivia * These fences are only found in 4 areas in the whole game. * If a player gets shocked by these, it takes away 1/4 of their health, which means jumping on the fence 4 times will kill them. * Players can only get shocked on top of the fence, meaning they cannot take damage from such fences by jumping on them. * Running on top of an Electrical Fence will likely kill a player faster. * In the Fall Update of 2018, the Electric Fences' tops were orange. * When a player dies from the fence in front of the prison immediately after escaping (before the "You escaped" banner disappears), it will automatically turn them back into a prisoner. This was due to criminals dying using the fence and teleporting to the Criminal Bases. * There was a trick used in VIP servers where the owner would become a cop and jump on a fence and, if a key dropped from him or her, they would switch therefore getting a keycard. This was later patched. Category:Features Category:Map Decorations